


Take away a soul, we have four more

by TeaCent



Series: A Soul for a Soul [1]
Category: The Legend of Zelda & Related Fandoms
Genre: Angst, Champion Spirits, Champions, Daruk's Protection, Gale Wings, Mipha's Grace (Legend of Zelda), Possession, Soul Yoinking, Torturing my favorite characters, Urbosa's Fury, Wild (Linked Universe) Angst, Wild (Linked Universe)-centric, Wind sees ghost, i will add more - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-11
Updated: 2021-02-11
Packaged: 2021-03-17 16:55:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 523
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29353806
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TeaCent/pseuds/TeaCent
Summary: The gang we're in Warriors Hyrule, since it was at peace, they decided to relax. However, the darkness teams together to finally harvest a soul of the hero. Their target being the Hero of Wilds, thinking he would be the easiests. Little did they know, this 117 year old had more than 1 soul, none of which was his.AKA THAT FANFIC WHERE THE GANG FINALLY MEETS THE CHAMPIONS AND KICK BUTT
Relationships: Idk I will add more later - Relationship, Link/Mipha (Legend of Zelda), Link/Zelda (Legend of Zelda)
Series: A Soul for a Soul [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2156220
Comments: 5
Kudos: 92





	Take away a soul, we have four more

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for the LU Discord for helping me come up with dis :D
> 
> Im still new to the LU au and LOZ in general, so dont hate me if its bad qwq

Wild has a lot of things to hide. He may not have most of his memories, but he did have them. Looking up, he watched as they bickered. Well, anyone who would be paying attention to him would realize he was staring at nothing but air. But to him he was looking at his friends, the same friends who helped him slain the calamity with their powers. The same friends who decided to stick with him to another insane adventure, instead of moving on. 

“Is he even paying attention?“ a certain rito bird questioned. _Yes I am, calm your feathers_ “Well then, what we´re we discussing?“

_About how annoying you are-_

“WHY YOU LITTLE-“ before Revali can do anything, Daruk stopped him picking the bird spirit up. “Calm down, now birdy.“

“NOT YOU TOO“

“Anyways, what are you thinking about?“

 _At this point, I don't really know. Where are Urbosa and Mipha?_ _  
_ “They are wandering around, last time I saw them, they were messing around with the other you.“

_Ah_

“CAN YOU PUT ME DOWN NOW“ a pissed Revali squawked.

“Okay Okay, birdy.“ The Goron slowly put down the spirit. The way he acted reminded him of a lot of Warriors and Legends. _You act like a Legend , you know?_

“That other version of you? HA! Sure, but I am FAR more superior.“

_Sure, keep telling that to yourself_

“HEY!“

“Are you done fighting?“ A very powerful voice spoke behind them. Turning around, there stood the Champion of the Gerudo, Urbosa, and the Champion of the Zora, Mipha.

_Hey Mipha and Urbosa!_

“Hi L-Wild!“ Mipha stated, correcting herself, as I welcomed her into a hug. Her ghostly touches were cold but so warm.

_What were you two doing?_

“Talking to those other yous. The less foolish - _HEY!-_ ones. The short one, - _Wind?-_ Yes, we can sense our presence. But since we are alive, or rather connected to your soul, he cannot fully view us.“ Urbosa stated while looking down at me and Mipha on the floor leaning on the tree.

_Hm, did he try anything?_

“From what me and Urbosa can tell, he is trying to contact us. We don't know why however. Maybe talk to him?“

_Maybe…_

“WILD! WILD!“ A voice called out for him. _It seems like I have to go, you guys can stay in my mind._ With that, the spirits disappeared into Wild's mind. “I hate being in such a small empty place“ Revali remarked before getting hit in the head by Urbosa. Serves him right. Eventually Twilight, his mentor, reared his head. “Wild! I have been looking for you.“

“Sorry, I was just clearing my mind“

“It's fine, can you cook dinner please.“ 

“I still can't believe you guys can't cook'' Urbosa spoke up. “I am scared as I have seen that Hyrule fellow put water on fire“ Mipha stated. 

“Why do cooks just eat rocks!“

_Quiet down guys._

“Wild you coming?“

“Yeah sorry lets go, we don't want hyrule or wars creating another monster with their quote on quote, cooking!''

Laughter filled their mouths, with that the two walked away. Not realizing the darkness behind them.

**Author's Note:**

> I will try and update this when I can 3-3


End file.
